Cartel De' Tijuana
The Cartel De' Tijuana is a Spanish cartel themed gang. ((On March 9, 2017, the gang had been disbanded due to the slot-holder attempting to sell his gang slot.)) Story Hello. I'm Timothy Marshall, 21 years old man. My mother just died a few days ago, and I'm still depressed about this. She died because of some gang members, killing her at our house. I got few friends, that have something in mind. When I was a little boy, my mom used to come home late, working hard for nothing. One day, some gang members found her walking on the streets alone, 3 o'clock on the way home, so they quietly stepped out the car and followed her. They pushed her and one of them niggas pulled one a brand new .22. They told her *Shut the fuck up and stop moving around!*. They hit her with the part of the gun and she fell unconscious. They put a black bag onto her head and loaded her into their vehicle. I was little, I didn't know about this. I was starting to panic because she was later than usually. I put on my shoes, got on my jacket and exited the house in search for her. I just passed the street that they got her, and my phone started ringing. I picked up and some scary voice shouted at me *GET ME 50,000$ OR YOUR WIFE IS GONE!* I was way too scared to even for walking around that neighborhood. I saw some people in black jackets, walking around. I shouted: *HELP ME!*. They didn't pay attention. I started crying, I throw myself onto the ground, and I feel asleep. When I woke up, I found myself in a black van, in the back of the vehicle. I started shouting, one of them ese's hit me with his hand, and I start bleeding. I shut my mouth. After that, I turned my head to and I saw my mother without ear and tongue. She was bleeding from the nose area, I was scared, but I didn't talk Chapter Two After that, I just feel asleep, and I waited for the car to stop. Finally, after like 2 hours, the vehicle stopped in a not known place by me nor by mom. They pushed us and told us to get out of the vehicle slowly, without talking, or moving around. We did comply, I was silently crying. My mom couldn't talk at all since the n*ggers cut her tongue off. After that, we entered a small house, they told us to get upstairs. After that, they blindfolded me and started on raping mom. I wanted to grab a gun and just blow their brains out. The bit I waited until the perfect moment. After that, they all took mom. and throw her in a cell. Only one guy was with me. I quickly grabbed his gun from his holster, and I shot him in the head. They heard the shot and came to me. But before they reached me, I hide in a little place. After that, I killed them one-by-one. Only their leader escaped. To be continued... Chapter Three After that, I jumped off the roof of the little house and fell into the bushes. The gun stepped inside his vehicle. I aimed the gun and shot him in the hand. He covered, afterward he turned the engine on and got away. After that, I somehow walked back to the city. I didn't tell the police about this situation. A few years after that, I was still after his ass, but I didn't found him. I didn't lose hope, and I continued my investigation. After that, I met some nice people. We became friends. After that, they showed me their friends, and I met them as well. We all became something like a group. After few days, I asked them if they could help me with a little thing. They said *Okay, sure!*. I gave them deagles, they were confused. But they accepted to help me. We tried to find them, we even took detective badges so we can have some more power. But we didn't find them. We did found one of their members, and we killed him immediately. It was really hard for us to find this motherfucker. After 2 months, we bought some new fresh guns as such as AK-47 and continued our search. Chapter Four After that, we bought a car as well. We did some super drive-by's. People started calling us *Da' Cartels* because we were from Spain. After a year or so, we found three members of his mafia, and we killed them with knives. PD didn't want to mess with us at all because they knew what we can do. We became one of the very best groups in the city. After few days, I offered them something life changing. I offered them for us to become a gang. They all accepted since they were respecting me. We named our gang *Cartel De' Tijuana*. Every single guy in the city knows about us. We were the scariest gang in the country. PD tried to catch us a lot of times, but they fail every time they try. We slowly begin bigger, and bigger. We were 20 people in the gang, and we were recruiting more. After that, we all loaded in vehicles and started searching this guy all around the city, even outside the city. We still didn't found him, I was really mad about this fact. I shouted at them. They felt bad. I felt bad as well. But, we didn't give up! After a couple of years, I reached 19 years. I was still searching for this motherfucker, and my members too. They never gave up on me, even know I were shouting at them twenty-four seven. After 1 year, when I reached 20 years old, we finally found him. I got him tied up on a chair, and I did exactly what he did to my mom ((without the raping eh)). I cutted his tongue off, after that I cutted his ear off. After that, we all started on beating him up. When he was nearly dead, I took my knife and cut his head off. And know, I'm here trying to make our gang, an official one! ' Cartel HQ.png|Cartel De' Tijuana HQ ' Category:Gangs